Vehicles include bumpers and energy absorbers that perform contrasting functions of absorbing and dispersing energy in some circumstances while providing a stiffness that prevents damage to the vehicle during low speed impacts. Vehicle bumpers are therefore subjected to target performance requirements to provided energy absorption to protect pedestrians. The same bumpers also must be sufficiently stiff to minimize damage to the vehicle during low speed impacts. Additionally, any energy absorbing structure must also accommodate vehicle design aesthetics and space limitations.